walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 168
Issue 168 is the one-hundred and sixty-eighth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the sixth and final part of Volume 28: A Certain Doom. It was published on June 7, 2017. Plot As everyone tries to come to terms with Andrea's death, Dwight approaches Rick and tells him he got everyone organized and everything back in working order. Rick thanks him and tries to apologize for Sherry's death, but Dwight tells him he doesn't need to. John calls out to Rick and tells him that they respected Andrea and they are sorry for his loss. Rick tells them that he appreciates everything they have done and hopes this can bring them closer to peace. John asks where Sherry is, and Rick tries to remind him where they were before they began to cooperate. John demands to know where Sherry is, and Rick admits she is dead. John points his gun at Rick and tells him any hope for peace died with Sherry. Dwight pulls his gun and tells Rick to go inside, but Rick insists everyone stays calm before explaining that Sherry attacked him and her death was an accident. Negan steps forward and insists that he handle the situation. He tells the Saviors that they are alive thanks to him and Rick. He offers them the chance to go back to how things were when he was in charge. Dwight starts to panic, but Rick insists they let him finish. Mark is the only one who comes forward. Negan punches him in the face and questions why he of all people would want to go back to how things were after what Negan did to him. Negan turns to John and says that he knows deep down he didn't want to follow Sherry's plan and he is relieved that she's dead. John points his gun at Negan, who explains that Sherry was never happy without problems to solve so she made one herself and because of that, she died. Negan says they should use that to bring peace to the group and no one will have to die - on their side or his. Maggie looks on angrily. He tells them to pack up and go home, but a time will come when they will need each other's help and that's what it is all about. The Saviors start to leave, and Negan offers his condolences to Rick. As everyone helps to rebuild Alexandria, Maggie and Michonne carry Andrea's body outside as Rick and Carl hug. They hold a funeral for those who died. Annie comforts Mikey over his mother's death while Jesus tells Aaron that he found Gabriel's body. Eugene blames himself for Andrea's death, but Maggie insists it wasn't his fault. Back inside, Carl tries to comfort a despondent Rick before going to bed with Lydia. Rick takes off his shirt and his prosthetic arm before heading outside, and he falls asleep at Andrea's grave. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Aaron *Heath *Mikey *Paul Monroe *Earl Sutton *Brianna *Dwight *Martin *Negan *Tara *John *Mark *Magna *Yumiko *Kelly *Connie *Annie *Siddiq *Hershel Greene *Dante *Lydia *Vincent *Laura *The Saviors *Andrea (Corpse) *Sherry (Cover) Deaths *None Trivia *Last appearance of Andrea Grimes. (Corpse) *Last appearance of Martin. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Tara. (Unknown) *During the funeral there are 9 freshly dug graves. One for Paula, Sherry, Gabriel, and Andrea. However, it remains unknown who the other 5 graves were dug for. *This issue's cover closely resembles the cover of Issue 103. *Sherry appears on the cover despite dying in Issue 166, most likely to avoid any spoilers. **This is the fourth time a character has appeared alive on a cover after having already died, the first being Kal, who appeared on the cover for Issue 124, despite having died in Issue 123, the second being Alpha who appeared on the cover for Issue 157 despite dying in Issue 156, and the third being Gabriel, who appeared on the cover for Issue 159 despite dying in Issue 158. *This issue has a variant cover, helping the celebration of Pride Month. It features Jesus attacking a roamer with the stiff of a flag, which bears the rainbow flag. **The cover was drawn by artist Sina Grace, who was a past editor for The Walking Dead. *This issue marks Eugene Porter's 75th appearance and Earl Sutton's 25th appearance. Category:Media and Merchandise